Only love can hurt like this
by AmyOncer
Summary: Sue is trapped. She loves her husband Simon but she also has feelings for Hector, so who will she choose. Sue/Hector Sue/Simon
1. I'm not the only one

**  
Hi guys so this is my latest idea, I am aware that this is probably why more sugar coated then it will be but I can't stand all that heartbreak and emotion. Also each chapter will be titled with a song.  
**

"Morning" Hector said as he turned to face Sue.  
Sue didn't reply or make any sort of gesture to suggest that she had heard him, so he kissed her passionately on the lips. This caught her attention and before she knew it they were straight back into similar antics of the night before.  
This went on for 10-15 minutes until Sue checked the clock on the bedside table.  
"We gotta get up its 7:30" She said.  
The two got up and started to get dressed quickly.  
"We gotta tell Simon" Hector said.  
"Tell him what?" Sue said puzzled.  
"About us" Hector replied.  
"We can't, please Hector, he's all set on moving up to Wales and for us to start a family" Sue said.  
"And is that what you want, what about us" Hector said.  
" I can't" Sue said.  
"What I'm I to you Sue, the bit on the side until you move away" Hector said.  
"No, I love you but Simon is my husband" Sue replied  
"If you won't tell him I will" Hector said.  
"Hector please" Sue said.

The two arrive separately at school so avoid any awkwardness.  
Hector went to find Simon, who was in his office.  
"Hi" He said as he entered.  
"Hello" Simon replied.  
"I thought you weren't due back till later" Hector said.  
"Me too, but I arrived back at 8 this morning so I just came straight to school" Simon replied.  
"And...How did it go?" Hector asked.  
" I got the job" Simon said quite excitedly whilst hugging Hector.  
Hector wasn't amused at all but he tried to hide the disappointment.  
"So what did you want mate?" Simon asked.  
"Ohh nothing that can't wait" Hector replied "catch you later" he said as he made his way to the door.  
"Ohh Hector" Simon said  
Hector spun round.  
"Please don't tell Sue about the job" Simon said.  
"Don't worry I won't" Hector replied walking off.

Sue was wandering along the corridor towards her husband's office, unaware that Hector had been there less than five minutes previous.  
"Hello" She said walking in.  
"Hi" Simon replied kissing her on the cheek.  
This made Sue feel guilty for what she had done to him.  
"Are you alright" Simon asked her,  
"Yes of course, but I really missed you" Sue said.  
"Well at least you're alright but it's a shame the same can't be said for hector" Simon said.  
"What's up with him?" Sue asked.  
"I don't know, he's been really strange recently" Simon replied.  
Sue couldn't hold it in any longer as she burst into tears.  
"What's wrong?" Simon asked.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Sue said repeatedly.  
"What are you sorry for?" Simon asked puzzled.  
Sue explained everything about the affair and by the end of it Simon was ripping the door off it,s hinges and marching down the corridor.  
Sue followed him.  
"Simon where are you going?" Sue asked.  
"To kill that son of a bitch" he replied.  
Simon arrived at the double doors of the sports hall and as he flung them open he changed. For once in his life he wasn't the cool headed Mr Lowsley with the optimism and blue sky thing, he was Simon and he wanted revenge.  
" Couldn't keep your hands off her, could you mate" Simon said.  
" What?" Hector said.  
All the students looked shocked.  
"You know exactly what, you screwed my wife" Simon yelled.  
" Simon please not here" Sue said trying to stop him.  
Simon got hold of Hector and flung him against the wall. Hector fell to the floor and Simon picked up a bat and lifted it to hit Hector over the head. Sue stopped him.  
"Simon please you're hurting him" She yelled.  
"So he's allowed to hurt me and talk away the most important thing in my life" Simon said.  
" I know what we did wasn't right and I don't know why we did it" Sue said.  
"Save it please" Simon said as he walked off back to his office.

Sue went over to Hector and helped him up.  
"I'm taking you to the medical room" She said,  
"You don't have to, you should talk to Simon" Hector said.  
" I will but at the moment you need serious medical attention and he needs to calm down" Sue said.  
Sue patches Hector up.  
"So why did you change your mind and tell Simon" Hector asked.  
"Because I really had no choice, If I hadn't told him then he would have worked it out soon or later but I regret telling him now because if I hadn't he wouldn't have hurt you" Sue said.  
"Don't go blaming yourself" Hector said.  
just them Simon walked in.  
"Can I have a word with my wife" He asked.  
"Sure" Hector said getting up and leaving.  
"I'm sorry" Sue said.

"Ohh please?" Simon replied.  
" Simon please hear me out I didn't mean for it to happen, I love you" Sue said.  
" You don't hurt people you love, we are married and you did this behind my back" Simon said.

"I don't know why I did it, I guess I got lonely with you working later all the time, I just needed someone" Sue replied.

"So this is all my fault" Simon said bluntly.

"No" Sue said as Simon walked off.

Sue burst out crying and hector re-entered the room and put he's arms around her. Sue just sobbed into his chest.  
"What happened?" Hector asked.  
"He was really mad and I think I've made it worse" Sue said.  
"I probably shouldn't say anything but Simon said he's moving to Wales because he got the Head Teacher job" Hector asked.

"Ohh" Sue said. "It's probably for the best at least now he can get on with his life and I mine"  
"Are you and him over" Hector asked  
"I think so" Sue replied. "He's gone home to collect his stuff as he's train leaves tonight"  
" I'll always be here for you, Sue "Hector said. 

Sue arrived home to find all of Simon's belongings gone.

What had she done, surely nobody could love her more than her Twinkle...

**Thanks guys please review/give suggestions I would love to know your ideas!**


	2. Blame

Blame

So a few days had passed since Simon had left and Sue was getting ready for another day at school. She was hating every minute of teaching these days, especially now the affair had come out as all the students and staff were rude to her and some pretended she was invisible. She understood that what she had done was wrong but she also knew that it wasn't the fact she had cheated. It was the fact it was a Simon she had cheated on, Simon was a well-respected teacher that everyone adored and although it wasn't completely Sue's fault Simon had left, everybody blamed her. All except one person... Hector.  
Sue was grateful for Hector's support and she constantly thanked him for sticking up for her but she was reluctant to spend too much time with him because she didn't want the staff thinking that she had purposely pushed Simon out of her life.

Sue arrived at school as normal and made her way along to the Staffroom.  
She walked in to find all the staff already present.

"Your late" Vaughan yelled at her.  
"I'm so sorry, Mr Fitzgerald the bus was running later" Sue replied. Ever since Simon had left Sue relied on public transport to get to work because Simon took the car with him.  
"That is no excuse, everyone else managed to get here on time" Vaughan shouted.  
"Vaughan, give it a rest will you she said she was sorry, now lay off on her a bit" Allie said.  
"Why should I it's not like it's anyone else's fault that Simon left, we lost a fantastic teacher because of her" Vaughan said.  
"You are so hypocritical" Allie replied.  
"What's that supposed to mean." Vaughan asked.  
"You know exactly what I mean" Allie replied.  
"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to cause so much trouble" Sue said.  
Just then the bell went for first lesson.  
Sue was on a free but she didn't want to stay in the Staffroom where she knew she wasn't wanted so she decided to go for a walk around the school instead.

She was walked pass the deputy office it brought back memories, painful memories because she remembered how she used to go there every day to meet up with her husband. Well not anymore.

Just then she received a text of Hector asking her to go along to his office. What had she got to loose.

She walked into the office.  
"So what did you want Mr Reid?" She said.  
"Just wanted to check if you were ok after what happened in the Staffroom before" Hector said.  
"Yeah I'm fine" Sue said.  
"You don't look fine" Hector said.  
Sue couldn't hold in her emotions any longer.  
"Hey Hey, please don't cry Sue" Hector said pulling her into a hug.  
"I deserve everything I get Simon was a great teacher that was loved by everyone no wonder everyone is mad he left" Sue said sobbing into Hector chest.  
"But it doesn't mean they deserve to be rude to you" Hector said.

Hector sat now on the sofa and invited Sue to sit beside him.

"It's not just the fact that everyone's being rude to you because of Simon leaving. Your scared about what they will say about us aren't you?" Hector said.

Sue didn't respond but Hector knew that she agreed with him.

"Listen Sue, I don't care what anybody else thinks of us but I know it's hard for you so if you think we're moving too fast just say" Hector said.

Sue passionately kisses Hector. He returns the kiss as he pulled her closer.  
" I love you" Hector said.  
"Love you too" Sue replies.

That evening...

Sue was in the house alone. She hated being alone but she couldn't bring herself to invite Hector around.  
Just then the doorbell rang and Sue went to answer the door.  
It was Hector.  
"Hi" Sue said.  
Hector just walked into the house and picked up Sue and started passionately kissing her. He carried her into the living room, still kissing her. He then put her on the sofa and sat down next to her.  
"What was that for?" Sue asked.  
"Because I love you" Hector replied  
"I love you too" Sue said.

The two sat on the sofa together watching the telly all cuddled up to each other. Sue was resting her head on Hector and Hector just held her close.  
After a while Sue fell asleep. Hector kissed her then got up and carried her upstairs.

Nothing was going to stop him from protecting the women he loved. 


End file.
